


The Dragon

by bachaboska



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, dragon!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Borch just wants his son to be safe during his quest to become the most famous bard in history. Geralt, a Witcher who still doesn't have his own song, seems like a perfect candidate for a bodyguard for a young golden dragon.The Witcher AU where Geralt falls in love with Jaskier from the first bad pickup line.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 57
Kudos: 265
Collections: FV, Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
